


sorry, i was in my teens.

by greymadder (whatisausername)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasizing, Ghoul Cannibalism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renji is too hot-headed, Rough Sex, Teenage Yomo & Uta, Uta is a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/greymadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fighting before - it seemed almost civilized when compared to the way they were going at it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry, i was in my teens.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place back when Yomo and Uta were teenagers. I imagine they'd be around 18 - 19 in this fic.

Ripping. Tearing. Teeth gnashing and fingers clawing, chunks of flesh collecting beneath nails as they dragged viciously across skin, leaving bloody streaks in their wake.

It had started with your typical hand-to-hand combat - punches, jabs, knees, and feet colliding, blocking, striking like lightning in a manner that seemed civilized compared to the way they were going at it now. 

Uta had managed to flip the other ghoul to the ground, but had gotten his feet knocked out from under him by a heavy kick to the back of the knee. He should've kept his joints loose; it was a mistake, and potentially fatal, with the way the ghoul was hunched over him like a beast, fingers wrapped around his throat, grinding Uta's skull into the concrete like sandpaper on wood. 

With a snarl, Uta shoved a knee into the ghoul's back - a feeble attempt at a distraction, but enough of one for him to drag his elbow up and far over to one side, then whip it quickly across. It connected with the ghoul's jaw, knocking him to the side. He heard a sickening crack of the ghoul's neck, and Uta knew that blow would've killed a human. But of course, this was no human, nor was it any typical ghoul.

This was Yomo Renji. 

In the short span of time in which Renji was laying dazed on the ground, Uta considered releasing his kagune. He could end this here and now, but something was stopping him. He ran a hand quickly through his hair, feeling the warm dampness of blood in his hair. 

Annoying, he'd just re-dyed it this morning. 

Uta pursed his lips, before delivering a sharp blow with his heel to the base of Renji's spine, before the toe of his boot jammed into his stomach, flipping him over and onto his back. He knew better than to tackle a face-down ghoul. That was just begging to be disembowled by a kagune. He wanted Renji to fight him, give him enough of a chance before Uta filleted his damn organs. He'd never hated someone so much. 

Dropping down onto the ghoul's stomach hard, Uta pinned Renji down, one arm holding the ghoul's above his head, while the other gripped his jaw roughly, turning his chin so that he could lean down close to his ear.

"I'm really gonna kill you, if you keep making trouble like this, Renji-san." Uta hissed, clenching down harder as he felt Renji struggle beneath him. "You're so violent, like a filthy fucking animal. Don't you know how to be civil?"

Renji grunted at him, a low, menacing rumble in his throat. 

"What was that?" Uta teased, shaking Renji's face a bit from side to side, his lips curled into a smile and his black eyes blown wide. "All that growling - you're just demonstrating my point, you fucking mutt."

At that same moment, Uta heard another digusting pop like something being dislocated, and the body beneath him lurched and jerked roughly. Renji lunged forward, spitting into Uta's face. 

"I said, go to hell and take your shitty glasses with you." He hissed through his teeth, before those same teeth were splitting wide, coming down on the soft, pale flesh that stretched between Uta's neck and shoulder. His jaw clamped down hard, teeth sinking through his meat like a hot knife through butter. 

A pained cry was ripped from Uta's throat, the ghoul leaping back with a shove to the other's chest. Renji fell back as well, taking with him a bloody chunk of flesh and muscle. He swallowed, the back of one hand wiping across his lips, smearing a bloody streak down his face. He seemed to shudder, licking back from his wrist and up to his knuckles, the excess blood gathering on his tongue. He lapped it up, eyes still fixed on Uta, who was struggling to his feet with his hand clamped over the bloody gap in his shoulder. 

"I wanted to have a little fun with you, Renji-san - " Uta began, rolling his shoulder and wincing as he felt the stinging sensation of his flesh already knitting itself back together. His kagune began to unfurl, and Uta let his hand fall limp from his shoulder, blood dripping down the length of his fingers and onto the concrete below, sinking in and staining it red. " - but now I think I'd rather just get rid of you. You're a pain in my ass."  
When he looked up, however, he was met with the sound of feet slapping against concrete in the distance. Renji had vanished.

Uta exhaled slowly, standing up straight now, letting his shoulders fall slowly into a more relaxed position. He winced a bit in the pain that surged through him, but otherwise shook his head, retracting his kagune back into his body. 

"I was looking forward to killing you." Uta thought aloud, shoving his hands into his pockets and sauntering off. 

_Next time, then._

\------

Renji slipped in quietly through the window of his flat, having decided against using the door, mostly due to the fact that he had a decent amount of blood on his face and hands. His black shirt was plastered against him, sticky and partially damp where blood had spattered against his chest.

He slowly walked to his bathroom, his fingers working deftly to remove his belt and toss it onto the floor carelessly. He stopped before the door, unlacing his boots and stepping out of them. Renji wondered if Uta really could've killed him, really would have if he'd stayed. Turning on the water, quickly leaned down, splashing it against his face and watching the water spill back into the sink, now dyed a diluted red and getting whisked down the drain as he cleaned himself. 

He couldn't remember how the fight had even started, only knew that Uta was a damned pain he wanted desperately to rid himself of. Unfortunately, Uta had more friends than he did. Renji grimaced a bit at that as he scrubbed beneath his nails.

Checking himself in the mirror, he looked relatively cleaner. Due for a haircut and a quick shave, but better. His eyes moved down his reflection to the damp spot on his chest, and he grunted, reaching and pulling the shirt quickly over his head. He was careful not to let blood smear against him all over again, setting the shirt to the side and quickly blotting away the blood on his chest with a damp cloth. 

_I could've killed him if I'd stayed_ , Renji mused. He was surprised by how little that thought affected him. 

Eyes dropping off to the side, he felt his attention being dragged to the bloody shirt, draped over the side of the counter. He quietly turned off the faucet, picking up the shirt, examining it. He'd gotten carried away, hadn't he? His mind flickered back to the bite, of how the other ghoul's breath had hitched in Renji's ear as his teeth broke skin, or how easily his flesh had come loose. 

It had all felt so strange, so exhilarating. He hadn't realised at first why he had felt such an urgency to flee; it had been so instinctual and thoughtless, but now the thoughts were flooding his mind, images that blurred the lines between carnal and violent and sensual.

Renji found himself falling against his mattress, the black shirt pressed up against his nose. He could smell Uta's blood clear as day on it. He shivered, his fingers ghosting over the hem of his jeans.

He wanted to do it again; but this time, he wanted to hear Uta scream. 

\--------

Hot water raced down Uta's spine, his forehead pressed against the tile wall of the shower. The newly-healed patch of flesh at his shoulder still tingled, his fingers rubbing at it idly as he let his mind linger over the residual anger and andrenaline left in him. He felt incomplete, unsatisfied.

He wouldn't have really killed Renji. Probably. 

He'd just teach him a lesson or two about who you did and didn't mess with. Uta believed himself to fall within the latter category. Was it really arrogance if it was true?

Renji certainly had nerve, attacking him like that, insulting his glasses - which were completely fashionable, for the record, Uta reminded himself. He rubbed the shampoo into his hair, feeling the clumps of hair caked with dried blood come loose. He tilted his head back, letting the stream of water rinse away that soap and grime, he closed his eyes, focusing on the gurgle of the drain as it sucked the water down. 

For a moment, he felt himself calm down, until his mind was pulled back to the tingling sensation in his shoulder. In his mind's eye, the image of Renji's tongue dragging across the back of his hand played over in his mind - he felt himself suppress a shudder. The other ghoul had enjoyed the taste of him, there was no doubting it.

Now that he thought about it, he'd felt Renji groan against him, felt vibrations coming from the mouth clamped around his shoulder. They'd sent shivers down his spine, making his breath hitch, and his eyes roll back just a bit in arousal. 

In horror at his body's own response, he'd shoved Renji away.

There was no doubting it though - he'd kind of liked it.

\---

Renji's jeans rode low on his hips, his briefs shoved down and his hand wrapped around his cock. His other hand still fisted tightly in the blood-stained shirt, dangling off the side of the bed as he stroked himself quickly. His eyes were rolled back, staring half at the ceiling and half at the backs of his eyelids, unfocused and hazy.  
He imagined himself looming over Uta again, this time with hands everywhere - sliding up the other ghoul's shirt, up his thighs, maybe even wrapped around his throat. He lingered on that last one, his mind weaving the scenario in his head vividly, his hand fisting around his length faster than before.

 _"Wha -" Uta breathed, before he was pinned against the ground, Renji's hand wrapped around his throat and holding him there. He pressed back against Renji's groin, grinding against the growing hardness._

Renji could easily imagine the smirk across Uta's face as he gasped something out - something witty and edgy, challenging the other ghoul, beckoning Renji to fuck him hard right there. Renji would do it.

_Uta was flipped over by strong hands, onto his face with his arms pinned against the small of his back, squirming and straining in as Renji held them fast with one hand, as the other tugged down Uta's pants._

_"You freak." Renji mocked him as he guided himself in, his cock pressing against Uta's entrance, teasing him. Uta turned until Renji could see just his profile, a smirk visible on his lips and his cheek squashed up against cold, dank concrete._

_"You too, you cannibal freak."_

And then Renji would fuck him, hard.

He imagined himself sliding in to the hilt, feeling the other ghoul gasp and tremble in his hands as he filled him. He was so slender, Renji knew he'd be a tight fit; in his mind's eye he watched his thick shaft stretch Uta wide, before he began pouding him mercilessly. He'd lean down, sinking his teeth into Uta's shoulder once more, though this time he would pull back and watch the pretty bruises blossom against that pale skin. Then he'd do it again and again, biting down just hard enough to make blood well up in the indentions of his teeth.

"Ah - " Renji breathed out.

\----

"- fuck," Uta stifled a moan by biting down on the back of his hand, bracing himself against the shower wall as he jerked himself off quickly, the water racing down his back now only lukewarm in comparison to his hot-flushed skin. He shouldn't have been so turned on, so excited thinking about Renji burying his teeth in him like a fucking animal.

It was pretty hot, in a really fucked up way.

He remembered the way he had jolted when the teeth had broken past his skin, the way his breath hitched not in pain, but in surprise. Uta had forgotten all about the subsequent pain and discomfort, only focusing on the parts that set his nerves alight and his mind buzzing in arousal. 

He would never admit it - nor would he ever think to entertain it in a level state of mind - but he wanted Renji. He wanted Renji to do lots of things. Pull his hair, bite him, touch him, fuck him hard until he could barely breathe; preferably all of it at once.

His mind raced with images of it all, a sensory overload he could barely make sense of as his fist moved over and over his cock until it wasn't enough. Painfully hard, he shut off the water, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry himself off quickly. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in anger as his body was already moving towards his bed - he wasn't supposed to get like this over a freak like that, especially not -

"Nnn - ah, shit." He collapsed hard against his pillow as his fingers pressed against his entrance, one slipping inside. It wasn't often he did it like this, but he'd done it enough to know how damn good it felt when you got it just right.

_Renji grabbed his hip with one hand as the other curled in his bleached hair, tugging hard. God, Uta loved it when it hurt; Renji's cock felt perfect inside him, big enough to stretch him almost too much, and with enough anger behind each thrust that jolts of pain intertwined with the pleasure that was spilling through him each time he hit Uta's prostate._

Uta didn't know what he'd say, something crude and obscene, mocking Renji, spurring him on until he was fucking him harder, faster, deeper. He'd whisper it inbetween the moans Renji would be pushing out of his throat with every thrust, and Uta would relish the way the other ghoul would growl and shove him down against the ground, pulling his hair as he split him wide around his cock.

\-----

Renji was so close he could barely stand it, his hand aching as he desperately grasped for release. He needed something more, still unsatisfied - then his mind took an unexpected turn.

_In a quick movement, Uta was shoving him back, and the next moment he was pressed against his front, riding against him with his nails digging red crescents into Renji's throat. His bleached hair would fall around his face, messy and sticking to his forehead as he rolled his hips against the other ghoul, his cock grinding deep inside._

Renji couldn't lie about how appealing it would be to see Uta take charge like that, not when the thought was what had shoved him roughly over the edge. He spilled over his hand, his mind still clinging to the last bits of the fantasy as he imagined coming hard inside of Uta, his toes curling and a groan rolling off his tongue. 

\-----

Uta's fingers pressed against his prostate, and he grinded back against them, pretending it was Renji's cock, his other hand wrapped around his own throat as he imagined the other ghoul's there, restricting his breath and holding him down. He pressed down harder, until his throat ached and he could feel himself getting close.

"A-ah - " He moaned into his pillow, his voice broken as his fingers bumped up against his prostate at the perfect angle. His hips stuttered as the hand around his throat flew to his cock, the dull ache still lingering there at his neck long enough for him to stroke himself quickly once, twice, before his orgasm crashed down on him.

With the image in his mind of Renji's nails digging into his thighs as he came deep inside him, Uta came hard into the palm of his hand, some spilling against the sheets as he buried his face in his pillow.

Uta wouldn't admit that it was Renji's name he'd screamed into that pillow as he came. 

\-----

Renji's mind was still spinning; he'd never had an orgasm quite that hard. He didn't want to think about the implications of that, especially not now, while he was still just incoherent enough to actually enjoy himself.

After what seemed like a lifetime of laying back against linen sheets and watching the white ceiling above spin and spin until he felt the urge to vomit, Renji used his clean hand to tuck himself back into his briefs, and push himself off the bed. He hiked his jeans up with one hand as best he could, holding the soiled hand out before him and glaring at it. 

He made his way to the bathroom, grumbling in disbelief over the fact that he'd let Uta make a mess of him for the second time that day.

Bastard.

\-----

  
Uta rolled back from the pillow, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he got the air back into his lungs. He could feel the ache in his throat, and propping himself up on one elbow and running his clean hand through his hair, he was surprised by how wet it was.

"Shit," He cursed quietly, seeing the large damp spot he'd left on the pillow. He supposed that it served him right for collapsing into bed without properly drying his hair, and dripping everywhere in the process. He also supposed it was easier to just blame Renji.

  
_I'm really going to kill him,_ Uta thought, swiping the towel off the floor and wiping his hand clean.

_Next time._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment if you enjoyed this mess! thank you for reading and i apologize for any typos!


End file.
